


Звезды в тебе

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019





	Звезды в тебе

У Широ волшебный голос. Глубокий, хрипловатый, но в то же время ласковый и вкрадчивый. Он, кажется, проникает в самое сердце — особенно в этой темноте, под этими звездами. На вершине холма только они вдвоем; ветер мерно колышет сухую траву, а от каменистой земли, на которой они лежат, идет густое тепло. Где-то вдалеке Гарнизон мерцает огнями и маячками. Широ говорит, и Кит с затаенным от восторга дыханием слушает его, позволяя себе забыться в звучании его голоса, в мягком тоне, в его отзвуках и оттенках. Он растворяется. Он чувствует себя... целым. 

Над ними разворачивает свои плечи огромное, необъятное ночное небо. Оно, словно древнее и мудрое существо, молча внимает Широ. Тот со светлой печалью в голосе рассказывает о свете далеких галактик, о туманностях и созвездиях. Он говорит об Андромеде. О Персее. О том, что в древнегреческой мифологии они были возлюбленными. Андромеду должны были принести в жертву страшному чудовищу, но Персей, увидев ее, прикованную к скале, влюбился с первого взгляда и поклялся убить чудовище. Завороженная его отвагой и смелостью Андромеда тоже влюбилась в героя и стала его женой. Их любовь была настолько сильна, что никакие беды, горести, даже сама смерть не смогла их разлучить. Они оба стали звездной пылью. Они превратились в туманности Андромеды и Персея. 

Эта история глубоко трогает Кита. Широ поднимает руку и тянется к небу, указывая на россыпь мерцающих точек. Они там, они все еще влюблены и никогда не оставят друг друга. Что бы ни случилось. Его слова остаются в нагретом за день воздухе легкой невидимой дымкой и плывут, уносимые ветром, чтобы исчезнуть в темной тишине пустынных холмов. Кит почти видит эту дымку. Чувствует низкую, отдающуюся в груди вибрацию, ощущает глубинную силу сказанных слов, и верит им. 

Он верит Широ во всем.

Внутри теплятся искры, словно яркие угли от костра. Их жар разливается по телу, наполняя каждую клетку тихой радостью с горьким оттенком печали, чувствуется покалыванием в кончиках пальцев и пощипыванием в носу. В висках пульсирует боль, смешанная со слепой надеждой. Кит не может произнести ни слова, не может издать ни единого звука — он замирает, взволнованный и завороженный, словно наполненный изнутри этими звездами, что светят над ними. 

Он медленно дышит, вдыхая ночь. Только их ночь, разделенную на двоих — их последнюю на Земле. Кита обнимают темнота и голос Широ. Его слова, его близость, его живое тепло рядом — все это слишком большое и горячее, чтобы уместиться в юном теле. Кит кладет руку себе на грудь, пытаясь удержать внутри все то, что он чувствует, не дать ни единому вздоху соскользнуть с губ, утечь сквозь пальцы. Чтобы отпечатать на сердце, сберечь и сохранить глубоко внутри, как самое драгоценное сокровище. На ресницах быстро сохнут крошечные капли слез.

Широ замолкает и смотрит на небо. А Кит смотрит на Широ. Ему кажется, что в его ясных серых глазах отражается Вселенная, и даже вся ее красота, весь блеск неисчислимых галактик не способен сиять ярче. Ему кажется, что чужие далекие солнца были придуманы только для того, чтобы Широ отправился к ним; что траектории движения всех небесных тел замкнулись на нем бесконечностью глубокого космоса. Звезды зовут его.

Глаза Широ словно светятся в темноте. Кит готов идти за этим светом за край горизонта, за край неизведанного. Ради него он готов пересечь все видимые и невидимые рубежи.

Он хочет стать Персеем. Тем, кто сможет победить все угрозы мира ради того, кто ему дорог. 

— Я вернусь, Кит. Я обещаю.

— Знаю, Широ. Я буду ждать.

_Я люблю тебя._


End file.
